Butterfly kisses
by laura-r-c
Summary: He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. Ginny tried to objected, and push him away by putting her hands on his chest, one clenched his robes tightly. But it only gave the incorrect impression of her enjoying the kiss.'
1. Home alone

Chapter 1  
  
Ginny sat looking out the window of her bedroom into the darkening sky. The pink was fading into a dark blue quickly, and the shadows in her yard grew even larger. A lavish carriage pulled into the drive, and Ginny curiously got up and went downstairs. No one else was home; they'd all gone to see a Quiditch game in Ireland, her father had luckily won four tickets at work. When she said that she didn't want to go, they invited Harry. She had somehow convinced her parents that'd she'd be all right staying home alone for four days.  
  
A knock sounded at the door, and Ginny cautiously approached. They person on the other side knocked again. Ginny reached out, unlocked the door, and opened it. She took a step back, surprised at who stood in front of her.  
  
"Evening Weasley." Draco Malfoy stood in front of her. She hadn't seen him since he gradated. He was tall, and had the same cold features she remembered. She could see now why all the girls had fawned over him at school. His silver-blonde hair hung loosely around his face, and his eyes were deep, and when he looked at her she felt like he was looking through her. The moonlight made them gleam silver.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, gazing up at him. He pushed aside her and wrinkled his nose as he entered her house.  
  
"We need to talk." He said simply.  
  
"About what?" Ginny snapped. "Why are you here? Get out of my house!" She stood looking up at him, hands on hips. He smirked.  
  
"Be nice Weasley." He sneered. "I'm a guest."  
  
"An unwanted guest." She snarled back at him, not moving. He laughed.  
  
"Let's talk." He then gave her a push into the living room.  
  
'Why the hell are you here?" she asked him, growing angry. He didn't answer; he sat gingerly on her couch. "Malfoy!" she yelled at him. He smiled.  
  
"I need to get married." He said.  
  
"That's very nice. Now that you have informed me, you may leave." He laughed again.  
  
"Virginia." He said smirking. "I need to get married to you."  
  
"What?" Gunny said blankly.  
  
"O.k. I'll explain slowly so your small brain can process what I'm saying." He said sarcastically. "You-need-to-"he started going very slow.  
  
"Malfoy!" she said impatiently, stomping her foot.  
  
"Alright." He said. "You and I need to get married."  
  
"No." she said. "Why would I marry you?"  
  
"Because you don't have a choice." He said, standing. Ginny stepped back.  
  
"Yes, I do think I have a say in this!" she shouted at him. He laughed and moved closer to her.  
  
"Virginia...don't you understand? I need to marry a pureblood!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Your are very stupid." He said. Ginny glared at him. "I need to marry a pure-blood, and you're a pureblood. It was either you or Pansy Parkinson." He added.  
  
"Well marry Pansy then." Ginny hissed. "Everyone knows she's in love with you." He laughed.  
  
"But I want you"  
  
"You can't make me. I say no....so there!" she said childishly. Malfoy laughed again. "Stop laughing!" she yelled at him.  
  
"I can make you if I want." He whispered in her ear. She shuddered, and he smiled at feeling her fear. "I can ruin your life." Ginny looked up at him wide-eyes.  
  
"How-?"  
  
"Remember the little fiasco that occurred in your first year?" Ginny went pale, remembering when she'd opened the chamber. "What if it were to slip- that you opened it?" he hissed in her ear. He leaned forward. "You would never get a job, be plagued by the press" he said calmly. Ginny's face grew red with anger.  
  
"You wouldn't," she said in barley a whisper.  
  
"He leaned forward into her ear again. "Try me." Ginny stepped back into the wall, and looked up at his face, set in a smug smirk.  
  
"Also you wouldn't wasn't your family in danger, now would you?" his mouth was curled into a cruel smile.  
  
"Why me..." She said weakly.  
  
Draco sighed impatiently "Did I not already explain?" he said. "I need a pureblood...and you're a pure blood"  
  
"But what about Pansy-"She started but he held up his hand to silence her.  
  
"I also need to tone down my 'bad boy' image. I need people to think I'm good....unlike my father, and marring someone like you-a commoner will do that for me." Ginny stared blankly.  
  
"But you're not good." She said quietly. Draco nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, yes I know." He pulled her away from the wall, pushed her roughly on the couch. He stood over her, and then crouched down so he was face-to-face with her. "I'll owl you the day after that family of yours gets back. You'll tell them that you've secretly been seeing me...and that we are engaged." He handed her a gold ring with a large diamond on it. "Put it on, it's our engagement ring." He dropped it in her lap.  
  
"But-"Ginny said. "I can't tell them...it'll break their hearts! Ron will kill me!" Malfoy laughed coldly.  
  
"You'll tell them that we're in love, that you can't stand not being with me." He smirked. He then turned and with a swish of his black and silver cloak was at the door. "See you later Weasley" then left. Ginny sat motionless on the couch, staring at the closed door.  
  
"Oh..." was all she would say. She looked at the ring in her lap and placed it on her finger. She started crying. "I don't want to marry Malfoy!" she sobbed out loud. She thought of her family, and what Malfoy was capable of doing to them. She immediately pushed the thought out of her mind, and lay down on the couch, and curled into a tight ball.  
  
"I can't let him hurt them," she thought miserably to herself. "I guess...I'll have to marry the little bastard!" she started crying a even harder, and then fell asleep.  
  
As Ginny sat eating a piece of toast in the kitchen when a large gray owl flew into the room, and dropped a piece of parchment on the table, circled then flew out again. She quickly grabbed it and read it.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Hope you're well! Good news, Brittan beat Ireland! Your mother, Ron and I will be home On Friday at three o'clock pm. We'll be traveling by a portkey. See you soon, Love Dad  
  
"Tomorrow?" Ginny muttered under her breath. "I have to tell them this awful new...tomorrow!" she propped her elbows up onto the table, and dropped her face into her hands. She'd have to appear happy, and excited to be marring him. "How am I going to lie to my whole family like that?" she wondered aloud. She got up, and left her toast on the table. She'd lost her appetite.  
  
"Ginny!" Ginny heard her mother's voice ringing from downstairs. "Ginny dear, we're home!" Ginny hopped of her bed, and rushed downstairs to see them. They hugged them all.  
  
"How was it?" she asked.  
  
"Fantastic!" Ron said. "Absolutely brilliant!"  
  
"Were you alright here by yourself dear? "Her mother asked her, brow furrowed.  
  
"Yes mum." She said sighing. "I think being nineteen I can stay home alone for a couple of days."  
  
"Yes, yes I know," she said, pulling her into a tight hug. "You're just growing up so fast."  
  
"What's this?" Ron said suddenly, grabbing her wrist and examining her hand. Ginny's heart stopped. She'd forgotten about the ring.  
  
"Ginny!" her father said. They all crowded around her. "Where in earth did you get that-"  
  
"Is this an engagement ring?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"Yes." Ginny said, freeing herself from his grasp.  
  
"WHO!" he spat at her. Harry grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Calm down Ron." He shook off Harry's hand.  
  
"Well dear?" Molly said her hand on her chest. "Who is it?"  
  
"Well...umm...I've been seeing him for quite a while now..." she started, and inhaled deeply. "Secretly."  
  
"Why secretly?" Ron hissed.  
  
"Because I didn't want you to act like a lunatic!" she spat at him. "Look at you...I haven't even told you yet and you're already acting like a maniac." Ron's ears reddened.  
  
"Ginny..." came her father's voice.  
  
"Spit it out." Ron said, and received a glare from his mother.  
  
"It's...Draco Malfoy." Complete silence followed. Her mother slumped into a chair, clutching her heart, her father stood mouth open, Ron was very red, and was clenching his fists. He seemed lost for words. Harry stood head titled slightly, staring at her.  
  
"MALFOY?" Ron seemed to have found his voice, and was yelling. "THAT BASTARD?" he went up to her, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "YOU CAN"T MARRY HIM, WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLE SEE IN THAT-THAT PRICK?"  
  
"RON!" Harry yelled jumping forward, and pulled him back. He looked up at her. "Really? Malfoy...?" he said blankly. Ginny nodded, and Ron looked like he was about to explode. Her parents still sat silently.  
  
"Oh." Her mother said, trying to remain clam. "Are you sure...it's a wise choice dear?"  
  
"Yes." Ginny said curtly.  
  
"Ginny...you don't love him do you?" came her father's voice.  
  
'Yes! Of course I do!" she said. "Very much so, other wise why do you think that I'd agree to marry him? And he loves me back." She added, she felt tears sting her eyes, and brushed them away furiously. Luckily everyone seemed to think the tears were because of their reaction and said no more. Ron opened his mouth, but Ginny shook her head.  
  
"I'm going up to bed." She said, and turned and left.  
  
There was a knock on her bedroom door.  
  
"Go away." Ginny said. She was lying in her bed, curled tightly in a ball. She looked over at her alarm. It read 10:05.  
  
"Ginny, it's me, Harry" Came the voice from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?" Ginny didn't say anything, but heard the door creak open, and the weight of someone sitting beside her.  
  
"What do you want?" She said. She sat up and looked at him. A look of worry clouded his face. He ran a hand through his untidy hair and looked at her.  
  
"Ginny..." he started, and looked down, not meeting her eyes. "Are-are you really marring him?"  
  
"Yes." Ginny answered. Harry looked up at her again.  
  
'You don't...love him do you?" He stared at her, his emerald eyes focused on her. She felt dizzy staring into them, a broke her gaze.  
  
"Yes, and he loves me back." She said quietly. She felt his hand under her chin, and lifted her face up. She found herself looking again to those eyes, and getting lost in them. He lifted his hand, and brushed a piece of hair away from her face.  
  
"Ginny" he said in barely a whisper. "Why Malfoy?" before she could say anything, his lips met hers. He kissed her deeply then drew away. "Do you really love him?" Ginny stared blankly at him, then suddenly came to her senses.  
  
"Harry...don't." she said. "Leave." she said.  
  
"Ginny do you love him?" he repeating, not looking away from her. He leaned in again, but Ginny leaned back.  
  
"No Harry...Don't," she said quietly. "Yes...I love him." Harry looked at her in shock. He stood up.  
  
"But I love you." He said, then turned and left swiftly. Ginny sat staring at the open door, and started crying. She rushed up and closer her door then fell onto her bed, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
The next morning Ginny came downstairs for breakfast, not having slept well at all. She arrived at the table, and saw everyone was up, except Harry. She stood, hovering over the small wooden chair.  
  
"Hungry?" Mrs. Weasley asked her.  
  
"No." she said shortly. Just then a clicking at the window drew everyone's attention away form her. An owl hovered there, knocking at the window with its beak. Her dad quickly opened the window and it flew in. It had sleek chestnut brown feathers, and Ginny knew instantly whom it belonged too. It landed the back of the chair, and stuck out its leg. Ginny untied the parchment then the owl spread it wings, and quickly flew back out the window.  
  
Ginny, I trust you've told your parents the news. Well I'll be at your house to pick you up to for a meeting with my mother and father. You'll tell you parents in taking out for lunch. I'll be there at one o'clock  
  
DM  
  
Ginny stared blankly at the parchment.  
  
"Ginny?" Her mom said. "What is it?" Ginny snapped her head up, and plastered a fake smile on her face  
  
"Ma-Draco is picking me up for lunch," she said. Her mother's face fell. Ginny looked at her family, all staring at her. "Umm...I'm not very hungry." She said. "I'm going to go and take a shower." She turned and headed up the stairs. As she passed the room Harry was staying in, she peaked through the crack in the door. He lay on his back with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Harry?" she said quietly, pushing the door a bit more open. Harry turned over and didn't answer. Ginny stared at him for a moment before turning and leaving.  
  
Ginny's stomach knotted tightly when she heard her mother voice call her downstairs.  
  
"Ginny! Malfoy...I mean Draco is here!" Ginny looked out the window at the top of the stairs. She'd rather him not come in the house again, and rushed out to meet him.  
  
"Hello dear" he smirked. Ginny glared at him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. Ginny tried to objected, and push him away by putting her hands on his chest, one clenched his robes tightly. But it only gave the incorrect impression of her enjoying the kiss, and he smirked slightly on her lips knowing this. He turned her slightly, and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Ginny felt dizzy, she wasn't expecting him to be this close, the smell of his cologne made her feel faint. He pulled back, and clamped her tightly so his side, arm wrapped around her tightly.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" she hissed at him He smirked again, and leaned in her ear.  
  
"I've got to make it look like we're getting married...like we actually don't hate each other." He said.  
  
"Why'd you stick your disgusting tongue in there?"  
  
"To piss of your brother and Potter." He said slyly. Ginny turned her head, and saw Ron, standing very red-faced at the doorway, with a pale faced Harry behind him. Ginny turned her head back, and looked at the ground as he led her to his carriage, and helped her in.  
  
!ok so this is the first chapter....I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Acceptable

Ginny sat across from Malfoy and crossed her arms huffily. He smiled.  
  
"Don't look too upset." He laughed. "It should be a...privilege to even be in my presence, let alone marry me." She didn't say anything, but sent dagger eyes at him. With a jolt the carriage started, and Ginny leaned her head against the window. Draco leaned back and lazily crossed his legs. He studied her. Her face was hidden by a curtain of red hair; she impatiently tucked it behind her ear. He looked down at her body, her slender legs were covered in faded blue jeans, and he could just see some of her milky skin where her tank top just couldn't reach. He looked back up to her face, and saw it was again hidden by her hair. She seemed to have given up the battle of trying to keep it out of her face.  
  
"Why me Malfoy?" she asked, still staring out the window.  
  
"I thought I already told you." He sneered. "Or has your little brain already forgotten?" Ginny turned to face him.  
  
"You and I both know that Pansy and I were not the only two girls to choose from!" Draco looked at her blankly for a moment, before his eyes went back to their usually icy appearance.  
  
"Yes that may be so, but I thought that I should already have relations with them." He said quickly. Ginny stood up.  
  
"You're lying!" she yelled. "Why me? I had a good life! Friends...family...you ruined it!" He sprang to his feet.  
  
"You think I choose you, just to ruin your life?" he laughed coldly.  
  
"Well then why?" she yelled back, tears forming in her eyes. He sprung forward quickly, and seized her by her shoulders.  
  
"Because I choose you!" he said staring into her eyes. Ginny looked right back into his eyes. She held his icy gaze as long as she could before turning her head away from him. Her long hair hung under her, revealing her slender neck. Malfoy had a sudden impulse to kiss it. He pushed the thought out of his head just as quickly as it had entered. He let go of her and she fell to the floor. She sat on the floor of the carriage, not daring to look up at him. He looked down at her, sitting on the floor, her legs folded underneath her. He bent down and gently pulled her up. She looked up at him, a surprised look on her face, but it soon vanished as he dropped her onto her seat, without a second glance.  
  
Ginny leaned her head against the window, and watched the rolling hills of her country-side home turn into long flat roads of closely set houses.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, still staring out the window.  
  
"We need to make you look acceptable." He snapped at her. She turned to look at him, with utmost loathing. "Don't look at me." He snarled, and then turned away.  
  
The carriage stopped with a lurch in a part of diagon alley Ginny had never been in. A short, wrinkled, balding man opened the door to the carriage and helped her down. Then once Malfoy was out, the man quickly scurried away, and the carriage was off in the other direction. Malfoy twined his fingers in with hers, and she tried to shake him off, but he only tightened his grip.  
  
"Stop it." He hissed in his ear. "You'll make a scene."  
  
"Then don't touch me!" she said in an angry whisper.  
  
"I have too. You have to act like you love me"  
  
"But I don't, and never will." She replied coldly.  
  
"I can say the same." He responded in an icy voice, as he led her into a clothing shop.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Malfoy! How very nice to see you!" A squat, short woman hurried over to them and shook his hand. "And who is this?" she asked, raising a heavily penciled eyebrow.  
  
"This is Virginia, my fiancé," he said in a near bored voice. "And we're here to purchase new clothes for her"  
  
"Oh!" she squealed, shaking Ginny's hand too. "How very nice it is to meet you." Then grabbed her by her elbow, and pulled her over to a neatly folded pile of robes. "Here." She said stuffing several into her arms. "Go and try theses on, then come on out so we can see how you look."  
  
After hours of trying many different outfits, robes, various cloaks, hats and other accessories, they finally made were able to leave. Malfoy dropped a bag of galleons onto the table, before exciting, with three large bags in hand. He handed them to the same small man who had been with them at the carriage, and continued down the street with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.  
  
"Where next?" She asked him, looking around her. They were obviously in the rich people's part of diagon alley. Expensive looking jewelry stores, clothing stores, and salons lined the streets. He didn't answer, instead guided her into another shop.  
  
The blue walls met a tiled white floor, and a tall slender witch, in a small pink shirt, and tight black pants hurried over to them, her heels clicking as she went.  
  
"Good Afternoon." She said, from behind a desk. "And what may I do for you today?"  
  
"I believe we have an appointment for Miss Virginia Weasley scheduled." Malfoy said to the witch. She looked at a piece of paper and ran a long finger nail down in.  
  
"Yes, of course." She said. "It'll be a couple of minutes, you may wait there." She gestured to a line of white cushioned chairs. Malfoy nodded.  
  
"Thank you." Then went and sat down, Ginny quickly followed suit. She glanced around the small room. Several closed doors stood on the other side. A black and white painting hung behind her. She turned back to the doors, and saw one open. A very pretty brunette witch stepped out, wearing a short white skirt, and a small black top. She looked at Malfoy, whose eyes traveled down her slender figure. A tall handsome, wizard with brown hair stepped out behind her.  
  
"Yes well I hope to see you again soon Miss Misner." He said." You can just go over to Veronica," he pointed to the witch who was sitting at the desk. "And she will sort out the bill for you."  
  
"Thank you" she said, walking to the desk, and opening her purse.  
  
"You must be Virginia?" he said walking over to them.  
  
"Um...yes" Ginny answered nervously. He smiled warmly.  
  
"No need to be worried," he said. "I'm Anthony" he held out his hand and she shook it. "Now follow me, it's time to get started." She stood, and glanced at Malfoy who also stood.  
  
"I'm going to buy a couple more things; I'll be back when you're done." he said, turning and leaving the shop.  
  
"Alright." Said Anthony, leading her through one of the doors. He told her to sit at the sink and he got to work. He washed, cut, highlighted, and styled her hair for over an hour. He turned her chair to face the mirror. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Oh...yes." Ginny said, shocked. He'd layered it, and the highlights mad her hair appear more vibrant and beautiful. "It's fantastic...thank you!" she smiled broadly.  
  
"I'm happy that your pleased." The door opened and three blond women walked in, carrying and assortment of things in their arms. They slipped off her sloes and socks and put her feet into a large plastic container of water. They pulled up her sleeves, and began to file her nails. Another hour later and her nails, and toes were painted. She'd worn a face mask, then had her make-up re-done. She was amazed when she looked into the mirror.  
  
"Wow...thanks." She said. She stood up. She looked at herself in the full length mirror, barley recognizing herself. Malfoy stepped into the room  
  
"You look beautiful dear." Malfoy said, coming over to her, and wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck lightly, and sent a tingle through her body. He smirked slightly when he felt her shiver, and grabbed her hand and they all walked out of the room. As they left Draco flashed a smile at the girls that still stood in the room, and she could hear them whispering behind her, saying things like 'she's so lucky' and 'how did she ever get him?' Ginny touched her neck where he'd kissed it, but quickly dropped her hand when he looked at her.  
  
"Thank you for coming, we hope to see you again soon." The witch at the desk said in a bored voice, as she placed the money that's he given her into the cash register. They walked out silently, his hand in hers.  
  
Once back in the carriage, and it started moving, Ginny sat up abruptly. "Where are we going?" she said franticly. "This isn't the direction of the burrow."  
  
"That's because we're not going back to...the burrow did you call it?" he smirked. "We're going to the manor."  
  
"Why? For how long? My parents will get worried." She said quickly. He laughed coldly, and shook his head.  
  
"Virginia...you need to meet my parents, do you not?"  
  
"I'd rather not." She said. He ignored her, and continued.  
  
"You'll be there until the wedding, and I owled your parents well you were being pampered at my expense" She glared at him.  
  
"You were the one complaining about the way I looked," she said angrily. "Wait...how long until the wedding?" the word wedding made a tight knot form in her stomach.  
  
"A week."  
  
"A week!" she shouted. "A week?"  
  
"Yes...do I have to say it slowly? A w-e-e-k"  
  
"Shut up!" she snarled. "We can't get married in a week!'  
  
"We'll we're going too." He said calmly. "And don't tell me to shut up." He added, before turning to look out the darkening sky.  
  
It was pitch black outside the Malfoy manor when they arrived, the moon and stars seemed not to help at all. She was guided up a short path, to a large wooden door that Ginny could just barely make out. Malfoy knocked sharply on the door three times, and it instantly opened. A small house elf hurried over to them.  
  
"Good evening Master Malfoy...and Miss." It said bowing deeply. "I will go and fetch your parents sir." Then scurried back down the long hall, and appeared five minutes later with a tall, slender women, with gleaming blonde hair. She wore a long black and silver dress, and walked with much grace. At her side stood her husband, a tall man with white-blonde hair, and deep icy eyes. He spoke first.  
  
"Nice to see you again Draco." He said, shaking his hand. "Nice to...meet you Miss Weasley." He said, acting as if he had never seen her before in his life, which was very incorrect. She gave him a look of loathing before saying in the most polite voice she could muster:  
  
"Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Ah no...call me Lucoius" he said smirking, the trademark Malfoy smirk.  
  
"And you may call me Narcissa." Said the women, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you Virginia." She walked over to Draco, and hugged him lightly. "Nice to see you gain Draco."  
  
"Yes...well Virginia and I are very tired....long day, we'll be off to bed." Just then the house elf stood at his feet.  
  
"Sir, and Miss, your bags have been placed in your room." It said, before hurrying off again. They all said goodnight, then Draco, grabbed Ginny by her hand, and led her down the long hall, a long staircase, then down another hall. Ginny stared in wonder at the house. It was absolutely beautiful. The walls were decorated with rich colours, and paintings hung everywhere. Vases of exotic-looking flowers were placed all over.  
  
"Here we are." He said, opening a dark wooden door. Ginny entered and saw she was in a large room, painted with a coppery red. A large bed with red sheets, and white pillows was placed at the far wall, with a dark polished table at each side. A sliding glass door led to a balcony, and two dressers were placed on either side of the door. Another door was across the room, and Ginny walked over and opened it. A large bathroom met her eyes. A circular tub sat in the very middle, with three taps, and a toilet and shower at either ends of the room. A rich yellow colour covered the walls.  
  
"Wow." She muttered, coming back into the room.  
  
"Yes...I suppose this is like paradise compared to wait you're used to living in.," he said, waving his hand around the room. Ginny blushed scarlet. He pulled off his shirt and pants and stood in his boxers. He strode over to one of the dressers, and pulled out a pair of black, silk bottoms.  
  
"What am I going to wear?" she asked him. His lips curled into a smile, and he pointed to a small pink bag on the floor.  
  
"Well you were in the salon, I picked you up some nice sleep wear." He said. Ginny cocked, a suspicious eyebrow, and seized the bag.  
  
"I'm not wearing any of this!" she said, dumping out silk lingerie on the bed.  
  
"Well you're going to." He said. "I still want the perks of being married." Ginny stared at him.  
  
"I am NOT going to sleep with you!" she hissed.  
  
"Well...yes you will actually." He said. "There is no other bed." He smiled. "We'll leave sex till later." She gaped at him, as he climbed into the bed.  
  
"I will not have sex with you." She said, in barely a whisper. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"We'll see." He didn't bother turning away, well Ginny quickly slipped on a red night dress. It had a black lace trim at the neck line, and fell just above her knees. Draco stared at her. The small dress hugged her curves nicely, and her hair hung tousled, around her face. Her chocolate eyes looked down to the floor, as she self-consciously climbed into bed beside him. She turned her back to him.  
  
"Night." She said, closing her eyes, and fell asleep amazingly fast, for how uncomfortable she felt, lying half naked next to him. He however took a long time to even feel sleepy. He turned over and saw that she was now facing him. The moonlight that filtered through the windows illuminated her face beautifully. Her fiery hair was spread over the pillow, and a few strands fell over her face. Her lips were very red, and heart shaped. He reached out and gently pushed away a piece of hair. She stirred slightly, and he quickly withdrew his hand, and held his breath. But she only rolled slightly, her body much closer to his now. He could smell the flowery scent coming from her. He turned over, so his back was to her, and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
kk so this is the second chapter....sorry it's not that great...but I hope you liked it! I really appreciate reviews! Thanks to everyone who sent them in before! Please review! Thanks!   
  
xox Laura xox 


	3. Jello shooters

Chapter 3

The days flew by, and before she knew it Ginny was facing her wedding day. She woke early and looked to see Draco still slept soundly, sprawled on his back. She sat up and walked over to the window. At movement of the bed Draco's eyes fluttered open, and his eyes followed her.

Her slim figure stood in the light of the window, the light bouncing off her hair, and causing it to look at if they were strands of gold. "She really isn't that bad...," he thought to himself. He got up and walked over to her.

"Morning." He said. "Excited about our big day?" he smirked.

"No, not at all." She said still staring out the window. "Rather sad actually, knowing that I'm being forced to marry a heartless brute." She raised her eyes to him.

"Now, now." He said. "Be nice." He smirked again, and closed the space between them with a few steps. "I am no heartless brute." He leaned over, lightly kissed her on the lips, and turned sharply, and walked out of the room.

Ginny stood stunned, and raised her hand to her lips. She touched them. They felt cold. She then turned, and also left the room, for breakfast.

"No, no, no!" her mind shouted. It was time. She was in her wedding dress, her hair was done up in an elaborate bun, and her make-up was flawless. She'd again been smothered by make-up artists and hair dressers.

"It's really happening." She said to herself. "It's not just a bad dream, it's a real nightmare, come to life." Just then Narcissa poked her head in the room.

"Ready dear?" she said. "Your father is just waiting outside here to escort you." She smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you" Ginny replied, plastering a fake smile onto her face, and then followed her out of the room. Her father stood a bit back, in his best robes. As soon as she saw him her chest tightened, and she felt tears in her eyes. She ran forward and buried him in a tight hug. "Hi Daddy"

"Hey sweetie." He said, returning the hug. "Ready?"

"Yes." She said, grabbing his arm, as they walked out into the music, and the rows of people seated, watching her.

Everyone smiled, and Ginny caught whispers of "she looks beautiful!" and "she sure does clean up nicely". Ahead of her Draco stood, hands in front of him. He wore Black robes with a silver trim, his hair combed back.

She arrived beside him, before she knew it and the minister began to speak. Her mind went blank, and she wouldn't hear anything until he said. "Virginia, do you take Draco to be your husband?"

"I do" She heard herself say, and felt as if her heart was breaking.

"Draco, do you take Virginia as you wife?"

"I do." Ginny felt cold.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" Draco smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

"Kiss?" Ginny had no more time to think about it, because his lips closed over hers in a quick deep kiss. Ginny felt dazed. She walked down the aisle again, Draco's arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Smile." He hissed in her ear. Ginny immediately plastered another fake smile onto her face as she passed all of her friend's and family. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Harry. He stood his arms at his side, his hair stood on end, as usual. His eyes gleamed wet with tears.

He looked at her. She felt herself getting lost in his gaze. "Come dear." Draco said, tightening his grip on her, and pulling her along. "We've got to get to the reception."

It all went by quickly. Ginny tried to talk to Harry, but he just congratulated her, then went on his way. After the dinner was over, it was time to dance. Draco pulled her onto the dance floor and they started swinging slowly to the music. They were soon joined by other couples, and the song changed to a more up-beat tune.

Ginny downed several glasses of wine, jelly shooters, and any other form of alcohol she could get her hands on. She sat in her seat, her head clouded. Soon Draco was leading her back outside to the carriage then to the hotel they were staying in.

He shut the door behind them, locked it and smirked. Ginny sat down on the bed, and looked around. "Are we married now?" she asked slowly. She was obviously drunk.

"Yes." Draco said, taking a seat bedside her. "We are married."

"Oh. Ok." She said, and then looked at him. "You know what? I really didn't want to marry you." She reached out a hand, and ran a long slender finger down his cheek. "But you're kina cute." She giggled. Draco smirked.

"Oh lord." He thought to himself. "This'll be easier then I thought." He leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back, and then Draco started to unzip the back of her dress....

All right so this is the third chappie! Sorry it took so long! I really appreciated all the reviews from the last two chapters! Please, please keep sending them in! I love to hear from you! Any constructive comments are welcome. Don't be too harsh! So I hope you enjoyed it...please review!


	4. The reason

Chapter 4

Ginny woke up, but didn't open her eyes. Her head felt like it had been trampled by a fair few Hippogriffs. She felt the silky sheets all over her body, and turned over, ready to fall back asleep when her eyes suddenly snapped open. She was completely naked. She sat up quickly, which wasn't a great idea, her head pounded more than ever. Malfoy lay asleep next to her, his white-blonde hair falling into his eyes. She roughly shook him awake.

"What did we do?" she growled, her stomach was tight and she felt sick. Malfoy sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Answer me!" she yelled, pulling the sheet tighter around her small body.

"What most couple do on their wedding night," he said, with a smirk, his cold eyes glinted.

"What? No…we didn't! You're lying to me!" She felt like she was going to throw- up.

"You seemed to enjoy it." He said

"You bastard!" she screamed, raising her arm to slap him, but he easily gripped her frail wrist in his hand. She kept on screaming though. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You've stolen something from me that I can never get back! I HATE YOU!" Tears now streamed down her face.

"Yes, you already explained your hate for me" he said, easily holding her off. "Don't be so upset, we had a lot of fun" he laughed coldly.

"What is wrong with you?" She chocked out, she didn't think that he was this cruel. "I was drunk…and you took advantage of me!" He shrugged his shoulders, then let go of her.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said, sliding out of the bed and heading to the bathroom. "By the way, you weren't so bad for your first time." Then he closed the door behind himself.

Ginny sat on the bed, her mind reeling with all she had learned. She was no longer a virgin, and she's lost it to a man whom she hated above all the people she knew. She wiped her tears off her face, and slid out of the bed as well. Her wedding dress lay discarded on the floor. She shook her head, and felt the tears threatening to return.

"I can't cry again." She said to herself. "That only gives him power." she looked at herself in the mirror above the mantle. "But…why me?"

Later on Ginny found herself in a restaurant, with Malfoy eating lunch. Her head felt fuzzy as she stared at the soup in front of her.

"Why me Malfoy?" she asked, not looking up. "Why did you choose me? There were so many other girls you could have picked…"

"We've already been over this." He said through gritted teeth, he ended his sentence with a tone that suggest that no more be said on the matter, but she ignored it.

"No we haven't." She growled. "You never answered me before."

He looked up at her and cleared his throat "Virginia" he said. "Don't you get it?" she stared blankly at him. "Look at me…and my family history. It's not exactly good is it? We needed to clear it up somewhat…recent events have well…put my family under close supervision by the ministry"

"Yes…alright." Gunny said. "You and your family are all dark nasty bunch of bloody idiots who dabble in the dark arts and support you-know-who, and its well known…yes and how am I supposed to help?" Draco glared at her.

"Don't say that so loud." He growled. "And you, my dear have a very large part in it." He smirked. "Virginia Weasley…so pure, good, and innocent. Would never stray onto the dark side." He looked into her eyes, and Ginny felt a cold feeling go through her. "No one would think that you would marry a man such as myself…if I were on the dark side. We needed you to clear out image. We're known for being supporters of the dark lord, and hating muggles, and you my dear, your family had been known for loving muggles and being truly against the dark side."

Ginny looked at him blankly. "So…what you're saying is that by marrying me, people will think that your really are on our side?"

"Precisely." He said sitting back in his feet. "Now finish up, we got to go soon."

okay guys…so I know I haven't updated since…like forever, and for that I am sorry! I also know that this chapter is rather short...and well…its 1:30 am and I'm tired. So I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE review! I love getting them…


	5. ch5

Chapter 5

Ginny again found herself in a carriage, being carried off to who knows where with Draco Malfoy. "Where are we going now?" she asked him, not looking at him, she kept her eyes plastered to the window. Looking at him made her feel uneasy because he would always look right into here eyes, sending a chill down her spine.

"Home…our home" he said. She looked up.

"Our home?" she said blankly. He looked at her, his icy eyes cutting into her.

"What did you expect?" he said. "Did you think you got to go home after the wedding?"

"Well…no…I...umm, well just never..."

I...um...well…umm" he mocked her, smirking "Really Virginia, try to speak in English" She glared at him, and turned back to the window. "Don't turn away from me when I'm speaking to you." He snapped.

"I don't want to speak with you," she snapped back. She looked at him. He sat back in the seat, wearing lavish robes, his hair as always in his eyes. He looked perfect, his face was perfect. Except his eyes. They were so cold, and cruel. He laughed, and moved to sit beside her, she cringed slightly.

"Are you afraid of me Virginia?" he asked, running a finger down her face. "Do you fear me?" he asked, leaning in so close that their noses almost touched. Ginny held her breath, and didn't say anything. He smirked, still not moving. "Do I scare you?" he said in almost a whisper, he obviously knew the answer, and enjoyed torturing her so. She shrank back, he moved with her, she blinked, her chocolaty eyes wide. "Hmm?" he put his hand on her knee, and slid it up her thigh.

"Don't…," she breathed. He smirked.

"Don't what?" he said, then leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away and she gave him a shocked look, her face was pale. She felt so cold, she couldn't move. "Do that….or this?" he said, then leaned forward and kissed her neck. Her skin felt like silk under his lips. She shivered involuntarily. "Do I scare you?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

For the rest of the trip Ginny sat, with her legs pulled to her chest staring out the window. "Why's he so…cruel?" she asked herself, staring out into the dark nigh, all she could see was the faint outline of trees.

"Ah here we are." Draco said, standing. Ginny hadn't even noticed that the carriage had stopped. He took her by the arm and led her outside. The winter night wrapped its icy fingers around her and she shivered. Draco wrapped his arm around his, and led her to the house. It looked almost identical to his parent's house. He led her inside, and said "welcome home" then he shut the door.

"Where are we" she asked him, talking off her shoes and coat.

"Far away from any other homes." He said. "So far, that no one can hear you scream." Ginny stood rooted to the spot and stared at him blankly, turning slightly pale. He laughed. "You scare too easy" he said, then turned and walked up the stairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. A fire merrily crackled and she looked around. A bookcase sat nearby, and she grabbed a book. 'Magical mishaps and how to avoid them, by Angelina Carter.'

"Virginia…" Malfoy said, walking into the room about half an hour later. He stopped when he saw her sleeping soundly on the couch, a book open on her stomach. Her picked it up, and put it on the shelf. He easily scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bed. She stirred slightly in his arms and opened her eyes as he lied her down.

"Hmm" she said sleepily, then closed her eyes again, he was the last thing she saw before she fell back asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day, Ginny woke to find the bed empty. She got up, had a shower, got dressed and somehow find the kitchen. Last night she never really got to look at the house, but now she realized just how beautiful it was. Just like the Malfoy Manor, The Walls were covered in rich colours, the floors covered in elaborate rugs and beautiful paintings hung on nearly every wall. A large bay window took up a wall in the parlor; she looked out it and found herself staring at a beautiful lake, and her yard. She sighed. "One room in this house is probably worth as much as my whole houses…my old house anyways," she added bitterly.

"Probably more" A voice came from behind her. Gunny knew who it was, and she turned around and saw Malfoy standing in the doorway. "What?" he said, seeing her angry look. "You brought it up."

"That may be so," she growled at him. "But I never asked for your opinion."

"So who's opinion were you asking?" he said. "The desk or the chair perhaps?" I didn't think that you were quite insane enough so talk to inanimate objects."

"I'm not insane." She snarled. "I-I….was talking to myself. That's all." She said flatly.

"Oh? Talking to yourself? That's much better" he mocked her, putting particular emphasis on 'much.' Ginny didn't say anything, she simply turned and tried to exit the room but Draco wouldn't let her pass. He grabbed her arms and she stiffened. "You know." He said. "We really haven't been acting like a married couple"

"I'm not going to have sex with you Malfoy." She snapped. He just laughed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Virginia." He said. "I wasn't referring to that, but don't forget that we already have been intimate." Ginny wanted to slap him very much for that last comment, but she couldn't because of the tight grip he had on her. "calm yourself dear" he said, seeing her eyes flash. "I simply make…make an appearance."

"Make an appearance? You make it sound like we're celebrities or something." Ginny said, meeting his cold gaze. He leaned into her face, so close that she could see her reflection in his eyes.

"Hun." He said with a smirk, "When you're a Malfoy, you are a celebrity."

Hey guys! So here's another chappie…longer than the last one! Please review…I love getting them. If there's anything you wanna see in the story tell me, and I'll see if I can somehow fit it in….so please review…Luvs,

Laurarc


End file.
